


What Are You Doing Here?

by cloud0fcker



Category: BBS - Fandom, Twitch Streamers, Youtubers
Genre: Brycula, Dryce, M/M, Vampires, fluff ffic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud0fcker/pseuds/cloud0fcker
Summary: A new law between vampire and man had been settled- but what happens when the law breaks?





	What Are You Doing Here?

**Author's Note:**

> This had been written a while back, so excuse any mistakes. This is more of a small ffic that was done just for fun. If any of you want a continuation of this I would be more than happy to write another chapter.

Life between man and myth had been striving for some time. There weren’t any conflicts between the warm blooded and the cold. Everyone carried on with their day to day lives without a single worry about the other species, and the same went for the other beings- vampires. Nobody had a single fear about the other in the small area that they all lived in.

No one expected there to be an attack. A vampire had attacked a human after not receiving a good amount of blood, they reacted on bloodlust. Because of their actions they were executed and a law was put up. Vampires weren’t allowed to interact with any humans. Since the warm blooded out numbered the cold there wasn’t a fair say in this, so without any conflict about it the vampires agreed.

This proved to be a troubling time between a certain vampire and a human. Swag Dracula and Bryce. They had become rather close during the time that things were at peace. Everything was wonderful. Going out places with each other had been one of the best moments in Dracula’s entire lifespan. He hadn’t met anyone that was as bright as Bryce, and he loved being around someone full of such energy. So for the law to be taken into action absolutely broke him. He was isolated in one of the city’s mansions until nighttime when he and the other vampires were allowed to be out and about after the humans secured themselves indoors. Everything was- bland. He hated this. It reminded him of how he and the others use to live. Always in hiding and being cautious with everything that they had to do. The peace had hardly lasted more than a few months...and they had flown by so quickly when he was with Bryce. They had done so much together and he had grown so attached that being away actually hurt him.

It hadn’t even been a week before Dracula had enough of this. Before the call for all the vampires to be released into the night he found a way out of the mansion without being noticed and went out into the others, and before the humans locked everything up. He tried his best beforehand to dress up like a regular person, and even tried harder than before to hide his fangs. It was a blessing that nobody called him over to ask why he was in such a hurry or why he looked so pale. He was on a mission to hurry over to Bryce’s place- before the alarm rang.

Night quickly overtook the city as Dracula made his way down street after street to find Bryce’s place. He didn’t realize how late it was getting- not until an officer was standing before him with a flashlight shining right into his shades.

“What are you doing out here so late? Didn’t you hear the alarm? Get inside before you get fined.” The officer grabbed Drac’s arm harshly and shoved him in the direction of a building, not even questioning his complexity or anything. And it was a good thing that the building was exactly the one that Drac needed to go to- Bryce’s place, he had been there so much that he recognized it in an instant. So without any hesitation he hurried over and went inside.

That’s when the fear started to set in. What if someone recognized him? What if he got caught? Was Bryce even still here? He froze up in place-  
Until he heard a voice.

“What are you doing here?!”

That’s when he looked up and saw the one he had been looking for- Bryce. He nearly rushed over when he saw the blonde, not even wasting any time with taking him into a tight hug. He knew this was probably the worst thing for him to ever do- but he couldn’t help it. He had needed this for so long. To be close to someone so warm, someone of flesh and blood, someone he was close to.

The embrace wasn’t one-sided. Dracula had been taken into a tight hold when brought the other in close. With the male’s head tilted against his own there was an overwhelming feeling of relief. Not being able to help it, he pressed his face into the crook of the male’s neck. Taking in the sweet and missed scent of a human. Reality melted away but for a mere moment. This was all something Dracula had taken for granted for so long- he never knew how much it meant to him until it was gone. The sweet escape from reality was pulled away as Bryce nudged him to look up at his face.

“You can’t be here! I have to lock up soon and won’t be able to open the door for you to sneak out until morning.”

“Well...I’ll just stay here until then. I’m not ready to go...not yet.”

There was a saddened expression on Bryce’s face. Looks like the feeling was mutual...neither of them wanted to break apart. They stood there with fists of each other's clothes in their hands as they kept the distance between each other closed. Bryce had a moment where he broke down, sobbing about how empty he felt because of this law. Calming kisses had been given, along with gentle back rubs, to calm down Bryce. The rest of the night they stayed up as late as they possibly could, just trying to make every moment last as they laid down together on the couch, Bryce laid down comfortably against Drac so he could get his back rubbed. Just laying there enjoying each other's company in the dead night's silence was something they treasured. Dracula listened to the light breathing as the other drifted off to sleep on top of him. Gently moving strands of hair out of the sleeping male's face Dracula took in the sight. This was something he was going to miss. Spending these tender moments with someone so pure of heart. It saddened his cold heart…  
But maybe there was a way for them to escape this.

That morning Dracula left before Bryce awoke so he could slip out during the cover of crowds. A note had been left for Bryce- one discussing a way for them to be free.  
They were going to escape to another state that didn't have this law.


End file.
